cause you know that I'm always all for you
by duskks
Summary: Maybe it's too much, and yet, not enough.


_I don't own anything. zilch. zip. nada. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_

* * *

_

**Cause you know that I'm always all for you**

It was too much, all at once and not enough room to breathe.

Everything was moving too fast… too out of control… even they couldn't grasp onto each other for support. They knew it wouldn't be easy. This relationship was far from perfect and neither one had claimed it to be. It worked though, for them, it still does but this, right now, it's too much. He's too busy with his company, trying to save the world and his inner struggles. She's too wrapped up in her new identity, a new city with a new job and finding new heroes. Underneath all of that though, he's still he and she's still she and that's all that really matters because they're still there for each other, at night when they need the other more than ever.

But somehow, it all became too much… or maybe it wasn't enough. Her dedication pulled her away more than she had hoped for and his responsibilities took more time than he'd like but they were two committed people who understood each other better than anyone else, who knew that this... that this was always going to be a possibility and yet, it didn't make it hurt any less when there were cancelled dinners, suspended trips, important dates forgotten, calls informing the other that they were going to be home late tonight because there's something important that can't be put off 'til the next day.

They knew this but the outcome was still inevitable.

"_We need this."_

"_It's only temporary."_

"_You know I still love you."_

"_I never questioned it."_

"_I'll still be here when you need me."_

"_I know."_

"_We need this."_

"_I know."_

_

* * *

_

She doesn't pretend that things haven't gotten easier after a few months… that she doesn't miss him a whole lot more than she can actually handle… that at night a few stray tears don't fall into her pillow, because it has, and honesty is all she has right now.

Some months have passed by and she can still taste him on her tongue at night. She can still feel his love simmering right underneath her skin. It makes it all that much harder to live like this.

Day by day, that's how she takes it, day by day. That's the only way to deal with the ache in her chest and the missing warmth inside of her. It's only temporary she tells herself, a new mantra she has concocted to run endless circles in her mind to calm her nerves and ease her bruised heart.

A few more weeks pass by but her faith never waivers.

"_It's only temporary, my heart."_

_

* * *

_

A little less of a year has gone by and she's still all he thinks about… all he ever craves for… all he ever wishes for. A little less of a year and he can still taste her on his palate; feel her beating heart next to his.

He's seen her, even if their encounter was for a short period of time. It was more than enough for him, to just breathe her in, not caring that it was only for an instant. He couldn't bring himself to touch her… to make the slightest physical contact possible, even when his fingers trembled knowing that she was so close… so near, in fear that he wouldn't be able to let go. Her pained expression didn't go unnoticed and it took all he had to and all he didn't to not reach for her. It wasn't their time yet… just a little longer he coaxed himself, just a little bit longer.

They're last encounter is branded right behind his retinas.

"_I just wanted to see how you're doing."_

"_I'm… good. What about you?"_

"_I'm good too."_

"_I uh- I miss you."_

"_I miss you too... God, I miss you too."_

"_Soon."_

"_Yeah, soon."_

That's all he has… all the motivation he really needs.

"_Soon, my love."_

* * *

She can barely breathe; it's been too long… way too long for her liking. An electrical current is running through her bloodstream, reviving every single inch of her body, as he stands in front of her. He's a sight for sore eyes and she can feel her throat tighten as a heavy weight is lifted off of her erratically beating heart.

She takes a step closer to him and he can barely contain himself… there's a lightness that has settled in his chest and an itch has built up on his finger tips. He wants to say something, anything, but he can't bring himself to do so and all he can do right now is stare at her.

He raises his hand and tucks a blonde strand of her hair behind her ear. The gentle touch causes her to close her eyes and lean into the warmth his palm radiates. He swallows hard at her action. He's missed her… the feel of her skin… the softness of her hair… how she reacts to him.

_It's too much, all at once with no room to breathe._

Her heart skips a beat as soon as her cheek comes into contact with his palm. This is the moment they've been waiting for… to finally be together again. He's here. Right here. She can barely stand the feelings that run through her system. She opens her eyes and stares up at him. Everything she is feeling is being reflected in his eyes.

_It's too much… It's too much… It's too much…_

She stands on her tip toes and brushes her shaky lips against his, that's all it takes. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him, tightening his hold on her petite frame. It's not close enough though, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist.

_It's not enough… It's not enough… It's not enough…_

His lips are rougher and firmer than he'd liked them to be but it's been too long… way too long. Her hold on him isn't delicate either, his shirt is bunched up between her fists and her legs are wrapped around him so tight, they ache.

They pull away to catch their breath and he leans his forehead against hers. While sharing the same breath her green eyes stare into his brown ones. They both know that their lives will always be too much and their time will never be quite enough… but their love, their love will always pull them through.

"_And maybe it will never be quite enough, but it's all I will ever really need."_


End file.
